


The Big 35

by hungrynovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrynovak/pseuds/hungrynovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a few ideas about what to do for his older brother's birthday, but Castiel zips in and takes Dean on a fun night he will never forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big 35

"Just a night full of strippers and booze, Dean. How bad can it be?" Sam yelps. It's Dean's 35th Birthday and for some weird reason that’s not what he wants to do. "I don't know, Sammy.. I'm not really in the 'banging' mood at the moment. Kevin died just a few days ago.. I cant let go of it that easily. I need something more… romantic" Dean responds. Sam groans and Dean dismisses him out of his bedroom.

He locks the door and once he waits for Sam to be fully gone, he gets on his knees and prays to Castiel. "There is no need for that, Dean." says Cas. Dean pulls himself up and blushes. "I know its your birthday today, and I have much planned for us." Cas smiles. Cas gives Dean a sideways look and makes a face that seems he is grossed out. "You better not be going with THOSE clothes on." Cas says.

This takes Dean by surprise. He's often the confident type, but around Cas it just seems to explode in his face. No, Dean wouldn't say that he has feelings for the guy, Dean's straight.. But from time to time the question bubbles in his head.

"Are you going to watch me change, or?" Dean says. Castiel's blood rushes to his face. He turns slowly. "No, Cas. I know you can still see. Go outside." Dean says and Cas turns around with a smirk. He walks out with no other words and Dean pulls open a drawer. After not being able to choose anything too fancy or too home-ish, Dean picks out a pair of tight black jeans, a red plaid unbuttoned shirt, a white undershirt, and sneakers.

A knock on the door, and the door opens. Sam walks in with an angry face, probably because Castiel told him about their plans. "So, now you choose to go off with your angel boyfriend and leave your own brother to stay here? Alone?" He seems disgusted. "First off, he's not my boyfriend and second I never said you couldn't come." Dean responds. Sam sighs, gives Dean an upset look and says "Forget it. Go off, have some fun." and leaves.

Castiel returns with a PB&J sandwich and an apple juice box in his hands. "Much better.. You know, I really like the color red on you." Cas says with a smile. Dean cant see himself, but he sure as hell knows that he is probably blushing. "So, are we ready?" Dean asks. "Sure, let me just finish up this sandwich, its so good, after all." Cas responds. Dean smacks the sandwich off his hands and Cas frowns. "We can eat later. Let's go!" Dean laughs and Cas gives him another one of his looks. "Cas is not impressed." He responds with sass.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

  
Castiel lets go of Dean's hand after teleporting them to Cas's unknown location. "Where are we?" Dean asks cautiously. "Dont tell me you don’t remember this, Dean.." Cas responds, almost like he's hurt by the question. "I honestly don’t reme-" Dean stops himself after looking around. "This is where I was buried, before you dug me up from hell.." Dean chokes at the words. "Yes, it is. Come, give me your hand." Cas says and Dean obeys. He grabs hold of Dean's hand and feels his warmth on this cold winter night. There is no snow, but there is still white vapor that comes out of your mouth when you speak, so not too cold, but not too hot.

Cas walks slowly towards the destination that could be seen behind the trees. They come out into an opening, the exact opening where Cas pulled Dean from hell and resurrected him. There, in the middle is a blanket and a picnic basket, probably filled with food. The whole area is surrounded with white Christmas lights, candles, and a bunch of roses on top of the blanket. "Uh, Cas... What is this?" Dean asks, surprised. "Dean, I can read your thoughts. To me, you're like an open book.. We need to stop running from the real way we feel towards one another.." Cas smiles. Dean nearly chokes on his own saliva.

"Cas, if you really knew how i felt, you'd know that I'm not this type of guy.." Dean says. That hits Cas like a silver bullet. "I mean, how could you be this ridiculous, Cas? I like females.. I watch MALE ON FEMALE PORN. I’m not this type of person you think I am. You’re like a second brother to me.." He bursts out.

Cas sits down slowly. "At least eat this food with me, Dean. It took me a while to get this all prepared.." Cas says. Dean looks at Cas, frustrated but still sits. They both sigh in unison as Cas opens up the basket and pulls out a long stick of bread. Inside there are also fruits and vegetables along with some champagne and 2 glass cups. He really did take his time on this..

Suddenly, Dean feels sorry for the guy. He was just trying to do a good thing for Dean on his birthday and Dean rejected him and made him feel shitty. "Cas, I’m sorry.." Dean whispers so Cas barely hears him. "No, Dean. Nothing to worry about. I can not change the way you feel towards me." Cas responds. Still, Dean feels shitty.

"Its not that I don’t feel anything towards you, Cas.." Dean continues, "Its that I don't really know how everyone around me would feel about it.. I mean, I play this really straight guy that loves women and taking advantage of them, but I have needs too, Cas, and you're one of them.. I need you, as a friend, a brother, a-" He stops himself. He would never say that word to any guy ever, because he knows how he truly feels. He's not gay, and neither is Castiel. They're just both really confused.

After eating and talking for a while, Dean and Cas lay back and look up at the stars. "How do you know, Cas?" Dean asks. "You have to be a little more specific, Dean.." Cas responds. "How do you know if you are or not, is what I meant to ask.." Dean says. "If I'm interested in men, you mean?" Cas asks again. "Exactly.." Dean says.

"Well, its not like you would think, Dean.. I was raised to be a strong angel, but after a while I realized that I was different than others. I felt differently towards females as I did to males.." Cas says. Silence eats at them for a while until Dean finally finds the balls to ask.

"Why me?" He asks. Cas tries to change the subject by ignoring him. Dean pulls himself up and asks the same question once again. Cas sighs, and looks straight at Dean's eyes. "Because, Dean.. I just thought you were, and ever since the beginning, from the time I raised you from hell, I knew that you were what I wanted in a person. You helped me get through so much, and I finally had the balls to do this.. to tell you how I feel.. But I get that you-" Dean stops Cas and leans over to him.

"Get what? I have feelings for you, Cas.." Dean says. Their hearts beat loudly and finally, Dean leans closer and kisses Cas on the lips.

"Thank you for a nice 35th." Dean smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this isn't that bad.. There's probably so much Destiel and Im sorry for you non-Destiel shippers, but I love it. Thanks for reading :3


End file.
